


Poetry and Ceiling Vents

by drabblesinthemoonlight



Series: Maria au [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Tony, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Crack, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov is So Done, Natasha Romanov is a sneak, Oblivious Tony Stark, POV Bucky Barnes, Paintball, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Team as Family, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Tony Stark, schemes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabblesinthemoonlight/pseuds/drabblesinthemoonlight
Summary: "Natasha kept on giving Bucky looks. The amused kind, the type that said she knew something he was hiding. It was putting him on edge, not that anyone could blame him. Control issues were great.Besides the point, Bucky had only ever seen that look on Natasha’s face three separate times during his time living in the tower."Bucky and Toni's adventure in a nebulous universe where Civil War doesn't happen.A quick note for if you wanna read this, copy pasted directly from a chapter note: it's really weird, because as much as i'm going, 'i need to add more context!' for these events, what i've got written can be read without any confusion. so...uh yeah. if you wanna devour this thing right now it wouldn't be the worst





	1. Coffee Beans and Accidental Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> a part of a big au I got on tumblr. I thought this would be the best intro piece.

Natasha kept on giving Bucky looks. The amused kind, the type that said she knew something he was hiding. It was putting him on edge, not that anyone could blame him. Control issues were great.   
  
Besides the point, Bucky had only ever seen that look on Natasha’s face three separate times during his time living in the tower.   
  
The first time had resulted in the exposure Barton’s stash of early 2000s pop CDs. The second the finding of Banner’s weed (the weirdest week after to be honest, everyone apparently expected it). The last was the most memorable which was an ambush, a surprise paintball attack launched by Natasha and Toni.   
  
There’d been paint and glitter in everyone’s hair for weeks after. Apparently, the paintball attack was a regular thing. Well as regular as it could be when only Natasha and Toni planned it.   
  
Still, Bucky was actually unnerved. There was only one thing that she could know about which would put that look on her face.   
  
His poems. She knew about his poems. What the hell.   
  
Bucky knew it wasn’t embarrassing to write poems. He’d originally started writing them as exercises of sorts. Yet. Yet, of course, they got more personal.   
  
Almost impossible not to when the only people Bucky really talked to and hung out with besides Steve and Natasha was her. Toni fucking Stark.   
  
How had Natasha found them though? He taught her how to do these kinds of things for fuck's sake! What an asshole. Then again everybody was an ass in their own way on their team.   
  
Bucky had to focus, he had a plan of attack he needed to execute perfectly.   
  
As ridiculous as it sounded he was going to have to slowly expose himself before this ended like with Barton’s CDs.   
  
Oh fuck, it was definitely going to end like Barton’s CDs.   
  
Now would be the perfect time for a mission, but well technically he was on one.   
  
If Toni was going to find out about how Bucky loved her sense of humour, and the way she snorted when she laughed too hard and all the other things he couldn’t help but notice, it was coming out of his mouth.   
  
Well, actually on a cheap sticky note stuck to her favourite coffee mug. The one Steve always put on the top shelf to mess with her.   
  
He’d already set everything up by the time it took him to realize what a terrible idea sticky notes were.   
  
The tower was a highly secure facility, who else would have left the note?   
  
She already knew his handwriting from all the calibration tests she had him do. Goddamnit, his idea of slowly giving himself away to Toni was backfiring.   
  
He’d gotten up from where he’d been hiding when bad went to worse.   
  
There she was. Always on time, with her greasy hair tied back and the bags under her eyes from the 52-hour binge. Three ‘o’ clock when FRIDAY locked her out.   
  
Bucky didn’t run away, he called a tactical retreat back to where he’d hidden himself up in the living room vent silently.   
  
He watched through the grates as Toni went on her toes for the mug, her grip crinkling the note slightly. She scrunched her nose in confusion, wow, adorable as per always. She squinted at the note as she read through it.   
  
Bucky would’ve held his breath if he thought it’d be beneficial in any way.   
  
She smiled. Oh wow, she actually smiled!   
  
He would’ve basked in the positive outcome of his miscalculations if it weren’t for the sudden force that pushed him out of the vent. Bucky ended up sprawled on the couch beneath the vent but he caught a glimpse of Natasha’s red hair before she made her escape.   
  
Toni startled, looking at his disgruntled form.   
  
He was going to murder Natasha.


	2. Our Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you think our song is?” Toni asks one night after watching another rom-com (an essential part of 21st-century education).
> 
> “Tiny Dancer,” is Bucky’s way too quick reply.

“What do you think our song is?” Toni asks one night after watching another rom-com (an essential part of 21st-century education).  
  
“Tiny Dancer,” is Bucky’s way too quick reply.   
  
Which means he’s thought about it. Holy shit. Toni chances a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. He’s stone cold serious.   
  
“How long have you been thinking about this?” She prods.   
  
“How long have you?” He replies defensively.   
  
“I asked first,” she shoots back bemusedly.   
  
“Ever since we watched that first one.”   
  
“Oh my god.”   
  
“Shut up.”   
  
“No no no, this is wonderful. Why ‘Tiny Dancer’ though?” Toni pokes him in the shoulder.   
  
“I mean, I don’t know! It’s just –”   
  
“Just?”   
  
“I mean I feel like that’s the song I’d play if I had to win you over via boom box.”   
  
“Mmhmm?”   
  
Toni sees Bucky about to run his left hand through his hair and–   
  
“That’s actually pretty adorable,” she interjects and the hand retreats.   
  
Toni shifts closer to Bucky and nudges his shoulder with her own.   
  
“You’d win me over in a heartbeat with that kind of music taste,” Toni admits.   
  
“Well, I’d hope you’d want me back for more than that?” Bucky teases.   
  
Toni tries to look pensive as she slips into his lap, her hands cupping his jaw. She leans until they’re nose to nose and then her lips curl.   
  
“Might be your eyes too, Barnes, if that helps any,” she teases right back.   
  
“As long as I get you.”   
  
Their kiss is rudely interrupted by Clint stumbling into the room, clearly tired considering he walks right into one of the tables and knocks it over.


	3. The Skyline

The penthouse is too high up for the traffic below to be heard by baseline humans. Bucky hears it though, as muffled as it is. Reminds him of when he drifted from motel to motel. The sound makes nostalgia surge for some reason or another.

So he stands near the windows, peering down at the dancing lights of passing cars, his socked feet sinking into the plush carpet. His forehead feels cool from where it’s pressed to the window’s sheer surface. He just thinks, far too much for 2 in the morning, Bucky realizes.

The bed dips as he slips under the covers and Toni mumbles something that Bucky hears thanks to his enhanced hearing.

“Spoon me, you bastard.”

And he complies happily. He finds comfort in the warmth at his front and the rise and fall of Toni’s stomach as she breathes in and out. Bucky buries his face in her hair and breathes in her scent.

He holds her a little tighter and then just drifts.


	4. The Craziest Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " 'You know what the funniest but creepiest way of declaring one’s affections for another is?' Her mouth started without her brain’s permission.
> 
> God, what was the point of being a genius if she didn’t have control over any articulation of feelings and junk?
> 
> 'Did I forget an anniversary?' Bucky asked cautiously."   
> In which Toni and Bucky are nervous wrecks for two absolutely different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahh it's called the Maria au for a reason.

Okay, the moment of truth, Toni supposed as she glanced up at Bucky from where she’d been staring at her folded hands for the past few seconds…Minutes? Oh, it didn’t matter, what mattered was that she was sweating, because she was nervous and _was that even good for the_ –   
  
“You know what the funniest but creepiest way of declaring one’s affections for another is?” Her mouth started without her brain’s permission.   
  
God, what was the point of being a genius if she didn’t have control over any articulation of feelings and junk?   
  
“Did I forget an anniversary?” Bucky asked cautiously.   
  
Toni snorted, as if she’d get pissed over that.   
  
“No no no, you’re good in that department,” she answered, a little amused, which was far better than nervous.   
  
“Anyways, the way is,” she paused for a moment waiting for the now stuttering words to come to her, “well, the entire thing fans do like the,‘I’ll be the incubator of your children for like 9 months’ you know?”   
  
She dared another glance at his face, much better than the lamp in the corner for sure, he looked kind of stunned. Reminded her of all those clips on the internet of people getting seriously injured, that split moment when they knew it was coming but were somehow surprised about it. Still, was her fiancé’s expression happy stunned or otherwise.   
  
“It’s kind of amazing you know?” She sputtered rubbing subconsciously where the arc reactor used to reside,“ the entire thing about baby incubation is not only does said person doing so lose their autonomy for months but all the possible risks and repercussions–”   
  
“Ton–” Bucky tried to interject but she had to say this she was already on the go.   
  
“At worst they could _Die_ and–”   
  
“Dol–”   
  
“But the sentiment’s really sweet if you’re into that–”   
  
“ _Toni!_ ” Toni could feel her teeth clack as her mouth shut.   
  
Okay, so he looked _a little_ panicked.   
  
“Are you pregnant?” She couldn’t tell if it was hope or something else.   
  
No stopping now.   
  
“If the 8 drugstore tests and my own newly developed ones have the right idea,” she quipped with a weak smile.   
  
“Do you,” Bucky paused a moment and tried to get moisture back in his mouth, “Do you want to keep it?”   
  
“Yeah,” Toni answered her voice quiet in a way it hadn’t been in years.   
  
She felt nervous for a second, she shouldn’t have she’d already come up with contingencies if the love of her life didn’t want this, she loved him so much but she was sure it’d be enough if their baby had his eyes, maybe his hair or smile or–   
  
“That’s–”   
  
Oh wow, there were tears in his eyes–   
  
“Amazing!”   
  
Was that awe? _Holy fuc–_   
  
She almost felt squished in his arms but in a good way, it almost felt like the first touch she’d had since before.   
  
His face was buried in the crook of her neck, his stubble tickling her skin as he murmured so many endearments and declarations. Toni felt like she melted, or more accurately as if all the hot nervous air had gone out of her air balloon.   
  
Thank god.   
  
Toni guessed she was the stunned one now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this timeskip is jarring but it the drabbles were done on tumblr. after i post everything (and stop being chickenshit with posting the already written stuff) i'll try my best to beef it up.


	5. Fear & Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'He knew fear, had caused it. Felt it. Awe was close to fear, far too close. So it took Bucky a while to differentiate between the two most of the time. Usually, it was fear or a mix of both.'   
> In which Bucky is just as weird as Toni when it comes to feelings. And is a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's really weird, because as much as i'm going, 'i need to add more context!' what i've got written can be read without any confusion. so...uh yeah. if you wanna devour this thing right now it wouldn't be the worst?? oh this would probably be better as a "story summary" thing imma add it to the summary after i post this chapter.

He knew fear, had caused it. Felt it. Awe was close to fear, far too close. So it took Bucky a while to differentiate between the two most of the time. Usually, it was fear or a mix of both.   
  
However, he knew this time it was all awe.   
  
A baby.   
  
From where he was spooned up behind Toni, fingers laced over her stomach, he could feel what would become a baby just under skin.   
  
Of course, he’d known it’s there. It would be impossible not to after Toni told Bucky in her own roundabout way. Even then, it would be impossible to not know with the morning sickness.   
  
Still, after the initial reaction, Bucky hadn’t really processed it. Not until he could feel the now slight curve of Toni’s belly.   
  
Toni kept sleeping as Bucky inched even closer and just felt the bump.   
  
Where something that was both of them was forming. Half him and half Toni.   
  
And wasn’t that the important part?   
  
There was going to be a child, an actual child that had the potential to share so many things with its mother.   
  
Her laugh? The way her eyes crinkled when she really smiled? Her humour, genius, empathy! So many things that Bucky loved about Toni could happen!   
  
And she chose him.   
  
That…   
  
Bucky was still struggling with that. What he was worth. And her choice. That let him be there for her. Be there, period. It stunned him.   
  
Made Bucky go limp like a marionette with all its strings cut.   
  
Toni snuffled, and Bucky could help but smile to himself. He melted into the mattress instead.   
  
Felt her warmth. Breathed her scent.   
  
Tried to fall asleep.


	6. Images & Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sMUT. Really short smut.

Toni’s hand pushed his head down, fingers pulling and pushing his hair as she pounded in from behind him. His knees were bent and he moaned as the toy hit his prostate.   
  
In between the bouts of stars bursting behind his fluttering eyelids he could imagine her behind him. Fairly accurately considering previous experience with a mirror.   
  
Almost scalding heat warmed his body even further as he imagined her eyes dark with pleasure, the webs of beautiful scars creeping around her sternum, the way her muscles bunched as her hips pistoned back and forth. He could feel all of the heat bunch and bunch but the one thing that pushed him over the edge wasn’t her hand on his cock. It was the imagery of her slightly swollen abdomen.   
  
He barely felt anything over the afterglow, not the water she had him swallow, or the cloth that cleaned him as he lay mostly on his back.   
  
He could feel the heat of her body on his and the way she tucked herself on his chest, the kiss under his jaw and the whispered,‘I love you’ against his skin.   
  
Bucky murmured it back with just as much care.


	7. Of Discussions and Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How about--”
> 
> “Nope!” Toni made an X with her arms.
> 
> “But--”
> 
> “Nothing with a ‘Y’!”

“Yvette?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Yolanda?” 

 

Toni snorted. 

 

So, a no for that one too.

 

“What about ‘Gladys’?” 

 

“No!” 

 

Okay, so Bucky did, in fact, do that to fuck with her. 

 

“How about--” 

 

“Nope!” Toni made an X with her arms. 

 

“But--” 

 

“Nothing with a ‘Y’!” 

 

“You are absolutely no fun!”  

 

“You try carrying a child f--” 

 

“Okay! How about we look at your list?”

 

Toni cleared her throat and began. 

 

“Charlie?” 

 

“Nope,” Bucky replied petulantly. 

 

“Molly?” 

 

A shake of the head. 

 

“Jasmine?” 

 

“What are they? A Disney princess?” 

 

“Might as well be.” 

 

“What else?” 

 

“Teddy?” 

 

Bucky stifled an ‘aw’, substituting it for a ‘maybe’ instead. 

 

“Milo.” 

 

“Like that ‘Atlantis’ movie?” 

 

“Exactly!” 

 

“I love it.” 

 

“Alright so we have enough boy names,” Toni noted. “And I think --”she picked over her page with the utmost scrutiny, “-- that I'm out of girl names!” 

 

“I got one left,” Bucky replied sheepishly. 

 

“Please don't tell me it starts with a ‘Y’?”

 

Bucky couldn't resist rolling his eyes. 

 

“No.” 

 

Toni squinted at him as if that would prompt any lie to fall from his lips. Then again, it was Toni so that wasn’t completely off the table.

 

“Carry on then!” Toni declared with a dramatic wave. 

 

“Maria.” 

 

Toni's eyes went wide and glassy. 

 

She let out a soft little ‘oh’. 

 

“How do you like it, doll?” he asked shyly. 

 

“Yes,” she sounded choked up. 

 

He gathered her in his arms, her chin on his shoulder. 

 

“Sorry, didn't mean to make you cry.” 

 

“It's okay. It's the good kind.”

 

Bucky could feel Toni take a quaking breath. 

 

“How about Rebecca?” Toni mumbled into his shoulder. 

 

Bucky's face felt hot and, oh…Tears. 

 

“That'd mean a lot…” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Of course.” 


	8. Yellow Blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’d been scared by this ‘wrinkly pink skinned alien’ (Toni’s words, not his) for a little over nine months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet. after this is all posted i got an idea for a how they decide the name chapter

She looked small in the bundle of yellow blankets. Maybe she just looked tiny in the cradle his arms? What else could it be when she’d seemed so much larger than life when she’d announced to the world that she was there.   
  
Bucky’d been scared by this _ ‘wrinkly pink skinned alien’ _ (Toni’s words, not his) for a little over nine months.   
  
Although _scared of her_ wasn’t the right way of saying it.   
  
Scared of a fragile human being having to call him Dad? Definitely.   
  
The idea of letting the said baby be around him with his everything? Petrifying.   
  
The amount of trust Toni’s had to able to have a child with him? Almost as incomprehensible as it had been at first.   
  
Bucky looked over to where one of his first lights was sleeping off this  ~~_ miracle  _ ~~ experience, he can’t help but feel so much adoration it almost  _ hurts _ .   
  
He doesn’t outwardly startle to the cooing he hears from in his arms. He looks down, hair acting as a dark, probably greasy curtain, to see his daughter staring up at him, her eyes still barely open while bubbles form from where she’d opened her mouth.   
  
She has her mother’s curly hair even if it’s the same shade of his, she has his chin, Toni’s nose and hopefully her eyes too.   
  
He never thought he’d love someone as much as Toni, sometimes still doubts being good enough despite all they’ve been through.   
  
He knows he’s enough, he thinks as he crooks a cheeky grin at her, it’ll just take some time to sink through.


	9. First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't until Maria tries to wander out of the common room, hands grappling along the armrest of the vinyl couch, that Toni scoops her curious baby up into her arms, blowing raspberries on her chubby cheeks.
> 
> They settle on the couch, Maria playing with her mother’s fingers in her lap. Toni cuddles her daughter close.

Toni’s on the couch, attention mostly on her daughter, but also on the news playing on screen. Maria's toddling around on her chubby legs, tiny fingers curling against anything she can grab at. She looks adorable in her Iron Woman onesie.

Toni distantly longs for her own suit, but the next mission is hers. Toni and Bucky have a system, they switch every time an alert is sounded (unless otherwise indisposed). Usually, Toni’s one for a sitter, but from here she can protect her daughter.

Just because abductors haven't taken Maria yet, doesn't mean they won't.

Toni knows.

Maria babbles, uncaring for the chaos on screen, or her mother’s brooding. She isn't quite at words, but she's getting there. Toni replies nonsensically, taking joy in any reaction she gets from her baby.

It isn't until Maria tries to wander out of the common room, hands grappling along the armrest of the vinyl couch, that Toni scoops her curious baby up into her arms, blowing raspberries on her chubby cheeks.

They settle on the couch, Maria playing with her mother’s fingers in her lap. Toni cuddles her daughter close.

“Hey! Hey look!” Toni coos.

Her fingers point to the screen and Maria follows the line of sight.

“It's your daddy! How about that?”

Maria’s eyes light up and her mouth goes agape. This isn't the first time she's seen her dad on screen, but she always acts like it is.

Even if it isn't a particularly good shot, Maria recognizes Bucky by his metal arm. He's situated on a rooftop, rifle out and set up, apparently he's been relegated to long-range, when-

“Da!” Maria cries excitedly.

Toni can tell her eyes go round with surprise.

“What’s you say sweetheart?”

Maria just makes a ‘gah’ noise in response, arms reaching for the screen. Then, the angle changes and Maria looks up at her mother with wet eyes.

“Oh honey,” Toni consoles, once again scooping Maria up in her arms.

Maria lightly protests the kisses Toni presses to her cheeks, but eventually goes back to giggling. Her palms cupping Toni’s cheeks, still slobbery from when she stuffed them in her mouth.

Any excitement over Maria's potential first word will have to wait.

Toni knows FRIDAY’s recording.

 

 

 


	10. Uncle Rhodey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course she's cute, she's got me for a mom,” Toni preens. 
> 
> Bucky coughs pointedly. 
> 
> “And a hot as hell Robohobo for a dad,” Toni acquiesces. 
> 
> James almost chokes.
> 
> “Yeah-huh,” Rhodes replies drily, “he's more of a doofus if you ask me.”

Colonel James Rhodes holds Maria like a champ. A very nervous champ with dewy eyes. 

 

Toni looks smug as hell in her bed with her arms crossed over her chest. 

 

“She's so cute,” the Colonel whispers in the highest voice Bucky has ever heard the man use.

 

“Of course she's cute, she's got me for a mom,” Toni preens. 

 

Bucky coughs pointedly. 

 

“And a hot as hell Robohobo for a dad,” Toni acquiesces. 

 

James almost  _ chokes. _

 

_ “Yeah-huh,” _ Rhodes replies drily, “he's more of a doofus if you ask me.”

 

Any condescension is ruined when Maria tries to shove her fist in Rhodes’ mouth and he sputters.

 

Toni bursts out laughing and Maria tries her best to mimic. She makes the highest, cutest, gurgling noise Bucky has ever heard. 

 

“I take it all back, she's a menace, and it's all your fault,” Rhodes declares solemnly.

 

“I accept this responsibility,” Toni grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shitihaven'tupdatedthisinlikefourmonths 
> 
> i'm so sorry 
> 
> and this is so short
> 
> Goddd 
> 
> Which story do you guys want me to work on (currently) 
> 
> i got like the worst writers block so


	11. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “' I’ll get up if you answer one question,” Bucky’s voice is still rough from sleep, Toni shifts next to him, “Why don’t you call me ‘Dad’?'
> 
> “James sounds cooler,” she promptly answers."
> 
> In which it's too early in the morning for this.

“James? James. _James!”_ A tiny hand pushes at Bucky’s face.   
  
He groans.   
  
Not this early.   
  
Come on.   
  
Still, his daughter’s pestering refuses to cease. Efforts now renewed because of the reaction he’d given. Maria climbs onto Bucky’s chest with all the grace of a three-year-old and now both little hands push at his face.   
  
“James!” she practically screeches.   
  
Still, come on. He scrunches his eyes closed tighter.   
  
“James! Up! Now!” she can’t jostle him but she tries,“…please?”   
  
One eye opens.   
  
“I’ll get up if you answer one question,” Bucky’s voice is still rough from sleep, Toni shifts next to him, “Why don’t you call me ‘Dad’?”   
  
“James sounds cooler,” she promptly answers.   
  
Toni bursts out laughing. Traitor.   
  
“Mom!”   
  
Well, really it’s just desserts if Toni gets hounded now. She can deal with the bony elbows that’ve been digging into his ribs for the past few minutes. Bucky scoops his daughter up and plops her on her mother.   
  
Who she actually calls 'Mom’.   
  
Toni coos over Maria while Bucky broods a little over it.   
  
Whenever they all go on family outings people always think Bucky is _Maria’s stepdad._   
  
It’s really awkward.   
  
It’s fine.   
  
Bucky kisses both of them on the cheek and goes to get breakfast started.   
  
It’s always worth any pitying looks.


	12. Nervous Ticks & Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe he should’ve invested in a glove.
> 
> Maybe Toni could make a synthetic sleeve? That’d be helpful." 
> 
> Introspection, the activity of Gods. Or former-robohobos. Take your pick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: painful things i suppose

A metal arm is not ideal for running through hair. Bucky found this out immediately after a nervous tick had made itself known while stressing himself out over the missing gaps in his memory.   
  
In the beginning, he did that frequently, as soon as he had enough of himself to be frustrated. The hyperventilation had gotten to the point in which he would’ve passed out if it hadn’t been for the pinpricks of pain puttering down parts of his scalp.   
  
It wasn’t like it was a lot of hair that’d been pulled, and the way the pain brought him back probably should’ve been worrying but, it worked.   
  
Helped him cope.   
  
Still, this stayed a constant issue, the hair thing. Especially when trying to tie short curly tufts of hair into pigtails.   
  
Maybe he should’ve invested in a glove.   
  
Maybe Toni could make a synthetic sleeve? That’d be helpful.   
  
Bucky winced as a bit of his daughter’s hair got caught in the grooves of his left arm’s fingers.   
  
“Why d'you even ask me to tie your hair?” he asked as he finished the bow.   
  
“Mom’s always got grease on her hands, and she doesn’t tie it in a bow like you do,” Maria replied in a matter-of-fact tone.   
  
Bucky chuckles at her answer as she climbs off the couch. Her steel eyes look up at his own, her brow furrowed, debating something to add on he thinks.   
  
“I’m gonna go do ballet with Aunt Nat,” Maria decides and walks out of the room calling out to FRIDAY to find out where the redhead is.


	13. Circuit Board Etiquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bucky and Toni are proud parents.

Maria Rebecca Stark, not unlike her mother, tries to take a circuit board apart at age four. The only reason Maria doesn’t succeed in this particular feat is that her genius mom had the foresight to think it would be best to baby-proof all technology within her curious four years old’s grasp. Much better than later on with new injuries fresh in everyone's minds. A less important factor is that Maria's father's keeping an eye on her while her mom's in a business meeting. So, a few factors contribute to this first bout of prevention.   
  


That does not mean that Maria doesn't succeed later on. Proof of her interest in engineering becomes plentiful.  Once Toni's home and Bucky's told her about Maria’s attempted demonstration of early technological interest, things get fun.   
  
Instead of being alone, Maria takes apart a circuit board from the 70s under both of her parents’ supervision and proud encouragements, without risk of singed fingertips or otherwise. They record with Bucky's phone. They then proceed to show Maria's aunts and uncles who’ve been out on, ‘superhero business’ their baby’s First Circuit Board.


	14. The Attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told Toni didn’t even know the mansion had an attic until she was twelve and had accidentally blown a portion out of it on summer break.
> 
> Thankfully Howard never went to the seventh floor since God knew how long ago, so she was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i forget to mention howard's a dick?   
> tw: implied child abuse, flashbacks

There are too many horror stories involving attics. Toni agrees with this statement vehemently. Were the statistics used to back up that statement hers alone? Perhaps. 

And does that stop the world from telling her in increasingly obvious ways to go up there? No. No, it doesn’t and that's a shame.  
  
Truth be told Toni didn’t even know the mansion had an attic until she was twelve and had accidentally blown a portion out of it on summer break.  
  
Thankfully Howard hadn't gone to the seventh floor since God knew how long ago, so she was safe. Jarvis helped her patch it up.  
  
Still, the point stands. It's incredulous that she had to inhale dust older than her because of one particular teddy that will make her daughter very happy.  
  
Or embarrass the hell out of Bucky.  
  
Win-win for Toni either way. Aside from the part of the situation about possibly dying because of some Eldrich creature.

  
God, it smells like something died.   
  
Yet, Toni has brought her unfortunate trip upon herself for mentioning the bear.   
  
She squints at all the cardboard boxes around her. Everything's in pristine condition barring a couple of bed sheets here and there for some reason.   
  
Where had Howard stowed it? 

Nothing was labelled, absolutely nothing.  
  
Except– Oh hells yeah. Toni hefts up the chest.   
  
It was a goddamn chest, with ’Captain America Memorabilia’, scribbled with chicken scratch handwriting on a tag looped around the handle.   
  
She hauls it over to where the light was pouring in from the hall below. The leather of the chest’s exterior has not aged well, Toni has to admit as she pushes the top open.   
  
What an absolute ocular assault of red white and blue. Toni can tell Howard's rolling in his grave because of how she rifles through the priceless antiques looking for the one thing aside from Jarvis and Ana she’d clung onto as much as possible during her childhood.   
  
Toni's fingers catch on the matted fuzz of the doll. An alcohol stained left cheek from where Howard had spilt Brandy on it in a drunken grab to take it from her.   
  
"Too old for teddy bears," Toni can still hear him sneer bitterly as he ripped it from her desperate grip.   
  
Her hand grips where she can feel teddy bear and she takes a deep breath.   
  
It was fine.

Toni's fine.

Howard's gone.

She exhales through her nose slowly.

Toni's hand digs past the pins, photographs and collector's items and pulls the bear up.  
  
It looks the same. She smiles weakly. Felt fabric makes up the domino mask and its outfit. She’ll have to scrub the stickiness out of it. Maybe it can go through the washing machine?


	15. Teddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short, i'm sorry. i might extend this chapter later.

Maria _adores_ the teddy bear. The way her eyes light up would give it away if not for the _'gimmie'_ motions she makes with her hands.   


Bucky covers his face with his hands as soon as he sees it so Toni can't see his face. But she knows it's as red as a tomato.   


"What's the magic word, Maria?" Toni asks.   


"Please!" Maria replies impatiently.   


The teddy is just as big as Maria's body, so the way she clutches it to her body is just adorable.   


Maria keeps the teddy with her for three days straight, staying with her from breakfast to bathtime. Bucky's face is hilarious to watch whenever Maria calls the bear Bucky. The way he reacts for a split second is the same every-goddamn-time.   


Sam and Toni are equally amused.  


End file.
